Ryo-Ohki
Ryo-Ohki (魎皇鬼, Ryōōki) is one of the main characters of the Tenchi Muyo! metaseries. Ryo-Ohki is a cabbit: A cross between a cat and a rabbit. Overall, Ryo-Ohki's personality, traits, and abilities vary greatly depending from series to series, but they usually include shapeshifting and a love for carrots. Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (OVA) In the official continuity, Ryo-Ohki is a unique artificial lifeform created by the universe's greatest scientist, Washu. Ryo-Ohki was created by combining a powerful creature known as Mass and some form of mineral. She is basically created to be the companion of Washu's other creation Ryoko, as well as her powerful spacecraft. Ryo-Ohki is, in extremely technical terms, Ryoko's sister as they are both Mass-hybrids created by Washu. Ryo-Ohki, along with Ryoko, were initially created by Washu to wield the power of her gems, which contain all of her godly abilities, similar in power to that of the first generation Royal Trees of the Imperial Family of the planet Jurai which are descended from Washu's sister Tsunami. After Washu was sealed away on her battleship, Soja, by her assistant Kagato, he claimed Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko as his own in his quest for ultimate power, brainwashing and controlling them. With Ryoko as her captain, Ryo-Ohki helped her destroy 28 planets and 69 colonies for Kagato's personal gain. 700 years before the beginning of OVA 1, Ryo-Ohki attacked and almost decimated the planet Jurai with her owner Ryoko under the control of Kagato. The pair were defeated for the first time when Jurai's Prince Yosho chased them all the way to the planet Earth, and subdued Ryoko by taking away her gems. Yosho sealed Ryoko inside the cave that later became the fabled Masaki Shrine and Ryo-Ohki was submerged under the lake near the shrine. In OVA 1's second episode, a resurrected Ryoko receives one of her gems from Earth boy and series protagonist Tenchi Masaki in order to awaken Ryo-Ohki. Ryoko sends Ryo-Ohki into battle with Juraian princess Ayeka's Royal Treeship, Ryu-Oh and both crash onto the Earth near Tenchi's home. In the third episode, she regenerates as a small egg and proceeds to hatch into her "cabbit" form which she uses while not in spaceship mode. The reincarnated Ryo-Ohki entered the scene with just as strong a bond with Ryoko as the former. It is unknown whether the original Ryo-Ohki possessed a cabbit (cat/rabbit) form as well - however, it would seem that Ryoko had used part of her energy to keep Tenchi's cat (who briefly appears in the first episode) alive, and took back this energy upon her revival and used it as a catalyst to revive her ship; leading to Ryo-Ohki's cabbit form (since his cat is never seen again in the series). Ryo-Ohki can shift between cabbit and ship form at will. Following an incident later in the series in which she fully merged with her base, the Mass, she gains the ability to shift to two humanoid forms — a child form and an adult form. However, her adult form is only seen once (during her fusion with the Mass), both because she has the mind of a child, and because she has trouble walking on two legs in the body of a full grownup. Additionally, after merging with the Mass, Ryo-Ohki has the ability to be in her spacecraft form and the computer module form (which is her cabbit or humanoid form) at the same time. Ryo-Ohki is a legend throughout the universe and some are surprised to see her as a small adorable cabbit or a little girl. She and young Juraian princess Sasami quickly become attached to each other while living at Tenchi Masaki's home, and she can generally be seen with Sasami rather than Ryoko though their connection is still a deep one. Creation As mentioned before, Ryo-Ohki was originally created by Washu as a means for Ryoko to access and control the vast power contained within her gems; hence the small gem embedded into Ryo-Ohki's forehead. Seven hundred years before the series began, the combined power of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki was as great as a Jurian 1st-Generation Royal Treeship. An additional danger is that it is completely possible to mass-produce more Ryo-Ohki, which is a great fear to the Juraian Royal Family. Washu, however, vows to never clone Ryoko or Ryo-Ohki though she does end up creating Fuku, Ryo-Ohki's little sister and computer unit for the Kamidake, a powerful spaceship which belongs to Seina Yamada, main protagonist of OVA spinoff, Tenchi Muyo! GXP. In OVA 1, Ryo-Ohki's gender is mistranslated as a male, but this is corrected later on and in the other series'. Personality Ryo-Ohki's personality is that of a carrot-loving animal who could only communicate through meowing, but in the OVA spinoff Tenchi Muyo! GXP, which takes place 1 year after the conclusion of OVA 3, it is shown that she is able to speak, albeit simple phrases. She also has a bit of a crush on Tenchi, though it is not completely romantic. A dive into her mind reveals that it is filled with memories and fantasies of her and Tenchi harvesting carrots. In addition, she likes to entertain people in her child form; such as the small dance number she presents to Juraian Emperor Azusa in OVA 2 Episode 13 and to the "Devil Princess of Jurai", Lady Seto in OVA 3. She has the mental state of a child, and does not appear to think beyond her next carrot or hug. In GXP, Airi Masaki reveals that the key to Ryo-Ohki's (and her younger sister, Fuku's) power is to show her compassion and get to know her as a being with feelings. Relatives *Washu Hakubi (mother/creator) *Tsunami/Sasami (aunt) *Tokimi (aunt) *Ryoko (technical half-sister) *Original Ryo-Ohki (ancestor/"mother") *Fuku ("sister"/clone; Tenchi Muyo! GXP) Tenchi Universe In the Tenchi Universe continuity, Ryo-Ohki is not a product of Washu and is not as powerful as her OVA counterpart. She is still the companion and spacecraft of space pirate Ryoko, though neither of them were sealed away or dormant. After Ryoko landed on Earth at Tenchi Masaki's home, Ryo-Ohki once again went into battle with Princess Ayeka's Ryu-Oh and crashed near the lake. Similar to the OVA, Ryo-Ohki regenerated as an egg and hatched into her cabbit form. Like in the OVAs, she is still extremely close to Princess Sasami and has a telepathic connection to Ryoko, though she doesn't possess a humanoid form. Unlike the OVA, Ryo-Ohki is not the unique "cabbit." Her origin is not explained as a scientific experience, but rather as an animal species. We meet another cabbit named Ken-Ohki, who is the companion/spacecraft of bounty hunter Nagi, Ryoko's arch-nemesis. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki are smitten with each other which causes problems for their mistresses. Almost all other aspects of Ryo-Ohki remain the same, though her spaceship form looks a tad bit different than in the OVA. Ken-Ohki's spaceship form differs greatly from Ryo-Ohki's, and it's larger as well. Tenchi in Tokyo In the Tenchi In Tokyo series, Ryo-Ohki belongs to Sasami rather than Ryoko. Along with the ability to become a spaceship, Ryo-Ohki also possesses the ability to turn into a large, pink and armor plated mecha-bunny, only able to contain Sasami. Also in this series, Ryo-Ohki's spaceship form is much smaller. Her personality remains the same as in Tenchi Universe, though she's a bit more expressive and over exaggerated, like most of the characters. Pretty Sammy In the unrelated Pretty Sammy OVA series, Ryo-Ohki can speak (in full sentences) and is male. He serves as an advisor to Sasami, who becomes the magical girl Pretty Sammy. This relationship is a reference to the magical-girl genre convention of the animal advisor/guardian; it was most likely meant as a parody of the relationship between Sailor Moon and her cat Luna. He also has a young male humanoid form, whose physical traits are similar to Ryo-Ohki in the Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki OVAs (the hair with a fur like appearance, the jewel in the forehead and the bunny like ears). Ironically, his facial features resembles Tenchi . In Pretty Sammy TV (also known as Magical Project S) , Ryo-Ohki is a boy from the magical dimension of Juraihelm, who takes the shape of a "cabbit" in order to serve as Sasami's advisor/guardian. Like the OVA version of Pretty Sammy, he speaks in full sentences while in "cabbit" form. Sasami: Mahou Shojo Club In Sasami: Mahou Shojo Club, Ryo-Ohki has the ability to shape shift. Ryo-Ohki is the pet of Washu Kozuka but it seems to stay and like Sasami better. Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Magical Girl Pretty Sammy Category:Magical Project S Category:Sasami: Mahou Shoujo Club